ZUTARA 100!
by Zuko of the Water Tribe
Summary: I'm doing the 100 Zutara Challenge! Please R & R! Zuko x Katara Zutara
1. Beginnings

bAuthor/b RobinsFanGirl

bPrompt/b #001

bTitle/bBeginnings

bWord Count/b

bRating/b PG

bSummary/b My first fic in the Zutara 100 Challenge! Woot! I've decided I'm going to do them in order. So I present to you "Beginnings".

bAuthor's Notes/b This takes place before the finale, "Sozin's Comet."

**Beginnings**

It was cold that night. The mist hanging gloomily around the Western Air Temple seeped into the banished prince's clothes, turning them from a bright green to an almost sage emerald color. He sat, feet hanging off of the edge of the temple's wall, and watched the mist. It swirled and danced despite the windless night, and it constantly had sharp flashes of colors. The mist reminded him of the fire he had seen with Aang when they had gone to see the firebending masters. It changed and morphed gently, much like Zuko's own transformation.

He blinked slowly as a sudden flashback hit his eyes.

"_You won't have to worry about your destiny any more. Because I'll end it right there. Permanantly"._

Zuko grunted and closed his eyes, picturing the enraged waterbender glaring deeply into his golden eyes. She nose had flared and her eyes had shimmered like a scary mixture of fire and ice. Zuko had been stunned speechless. Otherwise, he might have...well, he wasn't sure what he would have done, but he knew he would have regretted it. She had stalked away and Zuko had done nothing. He had thought Katara would have never forgiven him.

Another flashback.

"_Orange is such a horrible color."_

Zuko smiled faintly, opening his eyes and looking back out into the mist. Mai. He missed her. And he knew how angry she was now, and how hurt she was. He had seen that when he had gone to the firenation prison with Sokka. Guilt washed over Zuko's skin. He missed Mai...but not as much as he thought he would.

He had a new group of friends...if you could call them friends. Aang, the avatar, whom Zuko had hunted down for so long. The kid was a bit perky and optimistic, and he thought he was always right. It irked Zuko, even though Aang's stubbornness reminded Zuko somewhat of himself.

Then there was Sokka. The other guyish guy in the group. Sokka wasn't the smartest guy, and he was a bit of a dramatic, but Zuko had learned to count on Sokka whenever he needed to feel smart.

Toph, the blind girl. She taunted Zuko all the time, but she was only joking. Toph meant no real harm. She was actually pretty smart. Still, Zuko did not appreciate the way he called him 'Blazing Princess'.

And finally, Katara. He was glad he had finally earned her trust. She was not fun when she was mad at you. Zuko smiled faintly at the mention of her name in his mind. "Katara..." he whispered the name softly and touched his burn.

Katara had offered to heal his scar when the two were prisoners in Ba Sing Sei. Zuko pictured the concerned look on the girl's face, and the vial that held the so called 'water that could heal any wound'. He pictured her tears running down her face as she spoke of her mother. He thought of her fingering her necklace. What was so special about that thing, anyway?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps echoing behind him. He did not turn to see who it was. He already knew. The waterbender had an uncanny way of showing up when he was thinking about her.

Zuko smiled at the girl's voice and turned to face her.

"Hi, Zuko." The waterbending girl took a few steps closer, and Zuko turned to face her, curious on why she was holding back. Her blue eyes were concerned and confused.

"Hey." The dark-haired teenager motioned for Katara to come closer. She took a few wary steps before sinking to her knees. Zuko turned his entire body now, worried. "Katara?"

She looked at the floor and touched her necklace, sniffling. Zuko turned all the way around, swinging his legs up off the ledge and going into a crawling position. He slowly crawled over to her.

She looked up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder and took a seat beside her. She closed her eyes and turned away. Zuko put a hand on her chin and softly turned her head to face him.

Katara's eyes were large and shiny. She blinked and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Zuko." She reached over and gave him a hug.

Zuko felt a blush creep up the back of his neck and crawl onto his face, but he hugged her back. "Hey...what's wrong?"

Katara looked up at him from his chest and sniffed. "I...I miss my mom." She pushed her face back into his chest and sighed, though the sound wavered dangerously.

The firebender, being male, had no clue on how to comfort the girl. He blinked, trying to think of what Uncle would say. Then he discarded the idea, thinking of his previous attempt at this. Silver Sandwich? What was he thinking? Then Katara snorted quite unattractivelly, and Zuko could not help but grin.

"Well...Katara...er..." Zuko felt the grin swipe off his face and gently patted the waterbender's back. It made Zuko remember what his mother had done when he was sad. It was actually kind of embarrassing, but Zuko could think of nothing else.

He gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her away, staring deep into her twinkling blue eyes. He had never done this to a girl. Not even Mai.

"When your sad and your blue..." Zuko blinked and fought down a blush as he began to sing, "And you don't know what to do..." Katara blinked at him in confusion, obviously not getting why the firebending prince was trying to sing to her.

He started over. "Ahem..._When your sad and your blue, and you don't know what to do, and sun don't seem to shine, just remember that your mine. And when the stars don't seem to gleam, know everything's not what it seems, And when your head feels like it's spinning, know tommorrow's a new beginning_." Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably and hummed for a moment before repeating, "_New beginning.._."

Katara was staring at him with shiny eyes that gleamed in amusement and sparkled happily. She smiled at him and nodded, hoping that he would continue.

Zuko shrugged helplessly at her. He couldn't remember any more of the song. Katara sighed and her face fell.

Zuko noticed and quickly began to make up verses. "Er..." He slowly took in a breath.

"_When the water's not that cool, and the fire's not that warm, Come and talk to me, you won't feel bad no more. And when the sky outside's too gray, and the night won't turn to day, just know I'm always winning, come and see our new beginning." _Here Zuko sighed and looked over at Katara, expecting to hear a laugh of disbelief.

But the waterbender was tenderly looking at him. She cupped his cheek in her hand, smiled at him, and leaned in. Zuko blushed but closed his eyes, softly puckering his lips.

He was startled when it wasn't his lips Katara aimed for. He flinched as her lips met his nose.

Zuko opened his eyes to look at her. She was still leaning in. He blinked and suddenly her lips were by his ear. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

Then she was on her feet, staring down at Zuko. She reached down, ruffled his hair softly, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko." The firebender smiled back at Katara, but she had turned away and was running down the hallway towards her room.

"Goodnight, peasent."


	2. Ends

**Author: **RobinsFanGirl

**Prompt: # **002

**Title: **Ends

**Word Count: **

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **This is about the the ends of Aang's little crush.

**Author's Notes: **I was listening to 'Outside Looking In' By Jordan Pruitt. It's the perfect song for Zuko! :D

**Ends**

Aang glared after the firebender, silver eyes sparking darkly. His sleeveless arm rose to blow a sudden gust of wind at the prince, then lowered as Aang reconsidered. The Avatar decided he would not harm his firebending teacher. It woud not be smart, even though it would make Aang considerably happier to see Zuko fall over.

Aang watched as Zuko slipped his shirt off and stretched. He blinked and turned away, jealousy coming off of him in waves. Zuko was handsome, muscular, and the oldest guy in the group. Maybe that was why Aang had been spending less and less time with Katara and more time with Sokka. The airbender closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders.

"Aang. Get up, it's time to start training." Zuko was suddenly in front of him, bending over and touching his toes before looking up at Aang. Aang opened his eyes and nodded silently, glancing around and standing up. He brightened slightly as he noticed Katara watching from a bit away. Toph sat next to her, staring blankly into space. Aang frowned, feeling somewhat sorry for the blind girl, but was brought out of his pity when suddenly Toph faced him and narrowed her white gaze.

Zuko followed Aang's gaze and gave the two girls a short wave. Toph waved back while Katara merely stared. Zuko looked disappointed for a moment but the look melted off of his face to be replaced by concentration. Aang crossed his arms and waited, taking his own shirt off. Maybe Katara would notice how muscular he had gotten.

Zuko's dark bangs hung in his eyes for a moment before he flicked them away impatiently. He rose his arms into the air and Aang noticed Zuko had no armpit hair. Slightly distracted, Aang blinked in confusion as Zuko looked over at him.

"What?" Zuko snapped, lowering his arms and crossing them. "Uh...nothing." Aang replied, turning away. "What are we learning?"

"A firebending form." Zuko rose his arms again and put his palms together, nodding to Aang, telling him to do the same. Of course, the airbender did so. Zuko reached out and let a flare escape his hand, looking over at Aang from over his shoulder. Aang reluctantly did the same.

"Don't you look cool." Aang pulled up and turned to give Katara an uncertain look. She was staring at Zuko, a smirk planted on her face. Zuko smiled back at her.

"No. I prefer looking hot." The firebender shot another flame from his opposite hand, but quickly turned his hand towards Katara. Aang started to jump in front of Katara, but the flame ended an inch from Katara's nose. She gasped and jumped backwards. Zuko smirked at her. "Too hot?"

Aang cursed Zuko's flirtatious words. And oddly, they seemed to work. Katara was smiling up at the banished prince, but Aang thought it looked more like an evil grin.

"Maybe I should cool you down." Taking water from her waterskin, Katara let her eyes sparkle gleefully. Zuko watched her for a moment, then realized what she was about to do. He quickly backed up, golden eyes bright, but was too late. Katara tackled him to the ground and held him down by his shoulders. She took the water ball she had formed and hovered it above Zuko's face. He looked up at her, face twisting into a 'don't-you-dare' face. Suddenly water splashed all over his face, and Katara was on her feet, giggling lightly and beginning to run.

Zuko leaped to his feet, running after her. Katara turned to face him, lifting up her waterskin again in a warning. At that moment, Zuko slipped on the water dappling the stone floor. He tripped on top of Katara, and the two tumbled to the ground. Aang ran over to them, silver eyes concerned. Zuko's head jerked downwards in the force of the fall, and Aang gasped at the reaction.

Katara's lips met Zuko's. Zuko opened his eyes wide, matching Katara's, and he quickly did a push-up motion and rolled off of the waterbender.

Zuko blushed a deep red, while Katara's cheeks tinted pink. Aang angrily glared at Zuko, crossing his arms. Katara noticed the look and frowned, turning to face Zuko, who was now sitting up. "It's ok. I know it was an accident." Zuko rose an eyebrow and looked at Katara, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure?" Aang was apalled at Zuko's statement, and obviously so was Katara. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Then she blushed even deeper and turned away.

Toph wandered over and smiled. "Just kiss him." Aang turned to look over at the earthbender in disbelief, emotions whizzing around in his head.

Katara stared at Toph for a moment, then 'eep'ed as Zuko grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He stared into her eyes for a brief second. Katara gasped as Zuko kissed her again. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed, throwing her arms around Zuko's neck.

Aang cried out and took several steps back, running into Toph in the process. She stumbled and accidently shot a spear of rock into the air. The stone slipped into the air and landed on top of Aang's head. He gasped, then saw only black.

When he woke up, he was in his room. Katara was looking down at him, blue eyes concerned. "Aang." Aang heard her whisper, but he turned away, silver eyes cold.

"I thought I loved you." Aang heard Katara stir uncomfortably at his words. "But I guess I was foolish to think you'd like me over some hunky firebending prince."

"Aang, it wasn't like that. It's not like that. I love you, but not the way you love me. I...Zuko is just...he..." Katara trailed off and sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But...I think I love Zuko."

Aang felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He shut his eyes and felt tears run down his cheeks. "Aang, please don't be upset."

"How can I not be upset? Have my kisses meant nothing to you? And one kiss from Zuko and suddenly you love him?" Aang glared over at Katara. She visibly flinched and looked down. She began to cry. Aang immediatly felt his shattered heart get swallowed by guilt.

"It's more then that. I thought you would understand. I hope we can still be friends." Katara's words were cold, and her voice was like ice. She got up and left the room.

Aang stared after her, then sighed and got to his feet. This was the end of anything he might have had with Katara. And somehow, Aang knew he would move on. He still had Katara. But it would never be the same.

--

**This is just to prove that Aang might not be happy for Zuko and Katara like he is in some stories. R & R!**


	3. Poverty

**Author: **RobinsFanGirl

**Prompt: # **003

**Title: **Poverty

**Word Count: **

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **This is Katara's half of the story about the little combo I'm doing with Poverty and Wealth. Katara is Poverty and Zuko is Wealth. This is when the two worlds collide for the first time.

**Author's Notes: **Listened to "Numb" by Linkin Park for no particular reason while writing this. Also, I know this is not how they actually met. It's how they should have met.

**Poverty**

The waterbender softly carrassed the boy's head, staring down at him tenderly. Sokka wasn't feeling well. Maybe he had eaten too much again, or had scarfed down his prunes too quickly to get rid of the taste, but now it was her responsibility to make sure her older brother felt better. He and Aang were supposed to go penguin hunting today. She knew Aang didn't want to go - she had found out he was a vegetarian very quickly - but he would go if Sokka did.

Katara stroked Sokka's wolftail softly before letting it down and watching his brown hair fall over his eyes. She smiled and patted his head before reaching across him to pick up a soft wet cloth. She placed it on his head and left the small tent for a moment to get some fresh air.

The girl watched a soft snow gently dance to the ground and she looked around. It was mere days after Aang had arrived, and they were going to leave soon. She watched as the peaceful village life went on around her, completely oblivious to the importance of the boy playing in the snow a few yards away.

Aang spotted her and gestured for her to come closer. Deciding to play along, she crossed her arms and made her way over. "Hey, Aang." She pulled her hand-knitted parka over her chest a bit tighter and shivered.

The Avatar looked up at her, looking slightly worried. "How's Sokka?"

"Sweaty. Very sweaty," Katara said off-handedly with a smile. "I think he'll be fine."

Aang relaxed and grinned up at her. "Are you cold?" he asked, grey eyes sparkling kidishly.

"It's kinda hard not to be when you live in the South Pole," Katara explained, crossing her arms and shrugging. She smiled softly as the snow landed on Aang's eyelashes. Pulling her hands out of her mittens, she gently waterbended the snow off of his head and pooled it in her hand. Quickly she melted the snow into ice cold liquid. Cupping the water, she took a sip and then let the rest of it drop to the ground. Aang's eyes followed her hands before rising to her face.

"You do that pretty well," he complimented her.

Katara smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around herself and blinked. "Not really. I'm not nearly as good as I could be."

She looked up at Aang. "Maybe you-"

"AACHOO! UGH! KATARA!" The indignant bellow came from the tent, and a sniffling Sokka peeked his head out.

Katara sighed and went back to Sokka, shivering. "What do you need?" she asked, feeling his forehead carefully.

"Food!" roared her brother, flopping back on his sleeping bag. "And why is my hair down? The other warriors will make fun of me!"

Katara held back a retort ; he was practically the only warrior left in the village. Sokka obviously thought of this, though, because he silenced and frowned, muttering, "Just please feed me."

Katara oblidged, going outside to gather food, penguin-fish meat. Rare. She held the floppy meat in her bare hands and rose her gaze to meet a dreaded image on the horizon ; a Fire Nation ship. Alarm rose through her body and she flinched.

"Sokka!" she cried, turning and dropping the meat. Nearby, Aang rose to his feet. "What's wrong?"

She ignored him. "Sokka! The Fire Nation!" Immediatly Sokka was out of his tent and stumping across the ground. Katara grimaced as snot dribbled down towards his mouth.

"What's going on?" demanded Aang, grabbing his staff and approaching quickly.

"Fire Nation," Sokka replied, not looking at him. His gaze locked with Katara's.

"I'll let everyone know," Katara said, then turned and shot down the path through the village.

"Fire Nation! Fire Nation! Get ready!" she called, blue eyes meeting the alarmed gaze of her fellow villagers. Cries of "What?" and "Hide the children!" met her ears, and an uncomfortable flashback met her.

She was running through the village again. Fear pierced her soul as the ash danced near her ears and fluttered past her shoulders in deadly beauty. "Mom! Mom!"

She faintly remembered looking at one of the ships and cursing the black birds on the flags. They waved so defiantly and powerfully, and just watching them made her run faster.

Katara saw a boy on one of the ships, a little bit older then her. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his arms were crossed over expensive-looking red armor Katara had only dreamed she would ever wear. His gaze met hers and before she looked away he saw a flash of pity in his eyes, mixed with slight horror. When she looked back, he was gone.

Then, of course, running away from her mother, knowing it was wrong and at the same time not understanding that disobeying her mother might have saved her.

Katara shook it off painfully. She had a job to do.

Once she reached the end of the path, she looked at the ship again. Two others had joined it. She narrowed her eyes angrily, wishing she could fight with her brother and knowing that her waterbending was basically useless because she had no idea how to use it. Hopelessly, she watched the ships come steadily closer.

Katara was ushered into a random hut by some village woman. Things were blurry ; she didn't know who it was. There she waited.

It was in the moment when she heard warrior yells that she broke free from the hut and ran to support her brother. But it wasn't him who needed support. It was Aang.

He was standing across from a group of Fire Nation soldiers with his staff raised in warning.

"Leave these people alone," he demanded, pointing his staff forward.

"Who's going to make us? You?"

The voice sent chills down her spine and she peered into the soldiers to see a figure walking forward. The others parted ways for him and stood protectively beside him. Katara curiously looked over Aang's shoulder and her gaze locked with the figure's.

Alarm coursed through her as she saw gold under the burned red skin. A huge scar ripped across the boy's face and made the eye subjected to it a slit. The other was narrow, too, but the scar drew her attention until the boy noticed her staring.

Katara saw a spark of something in his eyes, but he seemed to shrug it off and returned his gaze to Aang.

"You're what? Ten?" The soldier smirked and Katara felt a surge of dislike go through her. She tried to fight down the other feeling - fear. The boy could hurt her, grab her and crush her under his powerful-looking arms...hug her to death. Katara could not hold back a smile, but she concealed it behind a hand and coughed weakly. He noticed.

He pulled off his helmet and Katara spotted a dark brown ponytail dangling behind him. With the helmet tucked under his arm, he walked forward until his face was mere inches from hers.

"Who's your friend?" He breathed on her face, but she knew the question was directed at Aang. His breath smelled like the ash that had danced around her face so long ago.

"How about you tell us who you are?" Aang pushed his staff in front of the boy's stomach and pushed him back. Katara's face chilled as the boy retreated.

"I am Prince Zuko," he said grandly, turning to Aang and raising his arms into the air, letting his helmet crash to the ground. "And we will take this place." He gestured to his fleet.

"Not if I can help it."

Aang stepped forward and suddenly Katara saw a flash of something in the prince's eyes. The prince smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Bring it on, little boy," he purred, and he took a fighting stance, snow crunching sharply beneath him.

Katara felt complete awe that this boy, maybe three years older then her, would be willing to take over a peaceful village. Why?

Zuko's eyes met hers again, and Katara felt lightning coarse through her very veins. He seemed to feel it too, because he suddenly cringed and closed his eyes in pain. He looked up at her in awe-filled curiousity, as if wondering why looking at her had caused him pain. Nevertheless, after that glance, he did not look at her that way again.

But Katara wished he would.

The lightning that had gone through her had hurt, but it was exilirating. She could almost feel her hair stand up from the static between them. But Zuko did not look at her. He faced Aang with intensity, like he was trying not to look at her.

Obviously, he could not resist. He glanced her way.

Katara saw a flash of blue, a grunt of pain, and she felt herself scream.

"Zuko!" She ran over to his seemingly dying form and placed her hands on his chest. A glow came from her hands, and she saw Zuko - with shaggy hair - relax. Katara was bewildered and did not recongnize the flashback, but it couldn't have been a flashback, because this was the first time she had ever seen the prince, and he was obviously older here.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered, laying before her with shaggy brown hair laying over his golden eyes.

"I'll save you from the pirates..."

Katara stared as the mental picture began to fade.

"I'll save you from..."

Zuko's face was barely visible as the darkness began to close in.

"I'll save you..."

"I'll save you..."

"I'll save...you..."

Katara was suddenly back to the present. She blinked away the picture of Zuko's body and was met by the concerned gaze of her brother.

"Katara! Your okay!" Sokka's face morphed into relief. Snot was now dried on his upper lip. He sniffed. "You just passed out on the ice. We thought you had a seizure or something. Anyway...

"The Fire Nation is gone. Aang fought them off. Kinda. So you're okay, right?"

Katara held her head and sat up. She was in her home, in a sleeping bag. She lay back down and nodded silently.

"Katara?" Sokka grabbed her cheek softly, as if she was fragile. "What's wrong? Usually you'd be teasing me for being concerned."

"I'm...fine. Really." She blinked slowly and sat up again. "Where's Aang?"

"He's keeping watch in case they try to come back. That guy's eye was jacked up, huh?" Sokka's weak attempt at humor made her smile.

"Yeah. His eyes...what color were they? Gold?" Katara caught Sokka's suspicious glance. She stared at him until he replied.

"I'd prefer to call them yellow. Like fire. Fire is yellow." Sokka tugged his wolftail and stood on a knee.

"I'll save you some bear-seal. Better hurry." Katara flinched wildly at his words. Sokka glanced at her oddly before shaking his head and leaving.

"I'll save you..." Katara heard herself whisper the words and she lay down yet again. Shivering, she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. What did the words mean? And her vision...?

Katara sighed. She was either really tired or this boy meant something. Prince Zuko...he would play a part in her life...somehow. It was only a matter of time.


	4. Wealth

PROMPT : Wealth

PROMPT # : 3

AUTHOR : Zuko of the Water Tribe

AUTHOR'S NOTES : I was listening to about eight songs while writing the entire thing in one sitting. Okay, let's see... "Hangin' By A Moment" by Lifehouse, ALOT of Hinder songs (including "Lips of an Angel"), and the entire Owl City : Ocean Eyes soundtrack. So this may come out a bit random. XD

* * *

I watched her carefully, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

It was hard, to see her lashes laying over her cheeks as she slept, and to not reach over and trace her face. Her lips were slightly parted, and hair spread out behind her as she shifted slightly and mumbled.

I smiled.

She was so beautiful.

But I could never let her know it. Not because I didn't want to. Everytime I saw her... it was stronger sometimes. When I first met her, with the snow falling around her and her big blue eyes. An angel on earth, totally innocent (_then_, anyway, I reminded myself with a smile). Even then, I was totally weak-kneed. But then, she had been a girl.

It was a peasent, I reminded myself, and the feeling soon passed.

Still. Just because feelings leave doesn't mean they were never there. Or that they aren't just lurking in the corner.

And then, again, when I'd "met" her. When she'd practically thrown herself at me (I wish) and I'd had to catch her to stop her from tumbling into me. And to stop myself from letting her. Then, with her soft hands just above my rough ones, with her sea-blue gaze holding mine - if not filled with terror - back when I'd been able to intimidate her. Even then, I'd was totally dizzy-headed. But then, she'd just been bait.

She was a peasent, I told myself, and the feeling passed.

It was just a little harder this time, especially when she's been so helpless and tied to that tree.

And everytime I saw her, the feeling grew stronger and stronger and I'd have to fight it off.

And then, again. In Ba Sing Sei, when I'd tumbled down into that cave. When she'd glared down at me, her blue eyes fiery, an arch-angel. She was no longer innocent. Her hands on her hips, her voice level and unafraid. Even then, I was totally starry-eyed. But then, she'd just been the Avatar's girlfriend.

Katara was a peasent, I had to force down my throat. The feeling had almost gone...

And then she started crying.

And those big blue eyes had glimmered. Shone, sparkled, glittered, glowed. My heart had kind of faltered and I'd let my guard down. I didn't want to fight anymore. What was the point? I couldn't hurt her.

That's when I knew I was falling for her. This terrified me. Firstly, because I had a girl back home, waiting for me. Second, she was a peasent. She was poor, unworthy to clean my shoes.

...

I told myself.

And because of this fear, I'd ruined it, of course.

Long story short, I'd ended up finding her again. I was beginning to wonder what she had done to me. I was following the Avatar, of course, but this girl was seriously messing with my head. I was there to teach the Avatar, of course. This girl was a distraction, and I'd get over it. I just kept picturing the little angel I'd met first.

Ha. After all this time, I'd become desensitized.

When I saw her again, it was like a lightning bolt through my heart. I was angry with myself... because those old "OH-AGNI-I'M-FALLING-INTO-THIS-PIT-IN-MY-HEART-AND-I-KNOW-IT'LL-HURT-WHEN-I-HIT-BUT-I-JUST-WANT-TO-KEEP-FALLING-BECAUSE-IT'S-TOTALLY-WORTH-IT" feelings roared back into my heart and it faltered again.

"Uh," I said.

She was no longer the little angel girl I'd expected like a fool. She was a woman now, with curves in all the right places, just barely, but there for sure. Her eyes burned furiously at me, anger smouldering there just below the surface. I was terrified. Even then, I was struggling not to let my heart burst from my chest. But then... but then... I could come up with nothing.

Katara was a peasent, I choked down. My heart abruptly screwed me over and puked the feeling right back up so I stuttered and sputtered to the Avatar and his friends.

Eventually, I'd gotten in.

And then, I'd saved her life. When my demonic sister had decided I wasn't good enough and she somehow knew the only thing worse than killing me would be killing this girl I was totally in love with. That... right then... **that** was when I knew I loved her. It wasn't just a little crush anymore. I would die for her.

And I had fully intended to, stepping into that bolt.

Her eyes glowing blue for an entirely different reason. Lightning flashed all across her cheeks and her hair, and she was beautiful even when terrified. Even then, I was totally slack-jawed. And then, she'd been everything. This worthless, petty peasent, this silly little girl.

She saved my life.

She brought me home.

She made me feel like the richest man in the world, with a simple smile or even when she insulted me. I just sat there, drooling in my head, "She TALKED to me."

And now, as she slept, a couple of weeks later. Just after being initiated into Fire Lord-dom. I had invited the gang I'd grown to love to stay with me.

It may have been a little creepy, me sneaking into her room every night to watch her sleep, to watch her dream, to watch her simply sleep.

Even now, I was totally starstruck.

I stood, intending to leave, glancing back at her.

And then she stirred.

Her eyes opened and she looked directly at me.

I stared back at her, caught.

Her eyes didn't look so drowsy. In fact, they looked bright and aware. I felt dread dropping into my stomach as she piqued a brow and grinned. "Leaving already?"

"Ah..." I scrambled for an excuse. "I... thought you might need more blankets."

"Right." She stood, easily, and the dread made a home in my gut. She'd been awake the whole time. Katara walked until she was very close and leaned over to peer into my face, a playful smirk on her lips.

Ah, temptress, leave me be.

"I won't tell if you won't." Her lips abruptly dropped and her eyelids fell halfway down in an extremely sensual look.

"Zuko..."

Even now, I was brain-dead. "Uh-heh?"

And she reached up and pressed her lips against mine.

This girl, this poor angel, made me the wealthiest man in the world.


	5. Two of a Kind

He smiled at me, and it sent a flash of sparks up my skin. Golden irises peeked out from under his dark hair, piercing me with the softness in them, which really makes no sense, but it did when he stared at me like he was right now.

I grew all giddy when he laughed, turning away from me as he listened to Toph say something. Zuko had started laughing a lot lately, and sense I had never heard him really laugh before he had joined our group, my body wasn't used to the strangeness of it. Strange... but I loved the sound of it. It sent the little shivers up my spine.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to me, a smirk on his lips.

"Hey," he said. I blinked up at him.

"Hi." His funny facial expression was unnerving me. I smiled hesitantly back at him, trying to ignore Toph staring at me from behind him, even though she couldn't see me.

"Well, since Toph can't see, and Sokka and Aang are out picking berries or something, you wanna play a game?" He held up a box that looked like a fancy matchbox.

I piqued an eyebrow at him, not comprehending. "What kind of game?" I stood up to examine the box.

He grinned. "A card game."

I opened the box to see super-elegant playing cards, and I tried hard not to bend them or anything, like I had to our crappy cards back home. These felt really stiff, and the Water Tribe men had used pieces of paper to play with. I had no idea cards could get this un-bendy.

I looked up suspiciously at his mischevious smile, but nodded. "Sure. I have nothing else to do." Zuko's grin expanded, and I narrowed my eyes. "So what are we playing?"

"A game called "Deuces". You try to be the first to find all the pairs in the deck." He moved over to a tree stump and gestured for me to sit down across from him and he set out the cards on the stump. "You see, I set out all the cards, and we find matches. Easy." He looked slyly up at me through his eyelashes.

I couldn't see how he could be planning to trick me with this, unless he was going to try to swap out the cards to his advantage. I made him hand me the cards - happily, I might add - and shuffled and set them out myself.

Toph sat down between us, watching sightlessly.

I flipped over a couple of cards with no luck. Zuko found the first pair three tries later. I found one the next turn.

This went on for a while, the both of us playing together furiously. I was getting more and more competitive with each pair he found. I would cry out in triumph and rub it in his face whenever I found a pair. He would stare at me passively, as if thinking about something totally unrelated, so I would have to remind him sometimes it was his turn, or stop him from taking mine.

Eventually, there were only four cards unflipped. We stared at each other, contemplating.

Zuko reached over and flipped over a six. I stared at the card I knew was it's match, not being able to help it. The second he flipped over the wrong card, I snatched the six card and grabbed it's pair.

"Ha!" I said, waving the cards in his face. "Two sixes, all mine! You're slow, Princey!"

Zuko looked over at me, a brow furrowed. "We'll see who's slow soon enough," he said simply, looking back down at the cards.

I pouted, wishing I could have gotten a better reaction out of him.

Zuko flipped over two fours. I stared down at the two remaining cards, a grin on my lips. With the final pair, I would win. At this very second, we were tied, but as soon as I claimed those kings, I would gloat all day.

I looked up at my opponent, flashing him a cocky smile, relishing the moment. "Well. There's only one pair left, Zuzu."

Zuko took a deep breath and shifted to where he was on his knees, a hand on either side of the stump. "Wrong."

I stared over at him, then looked around my body. "What? Did I miss a pair? Did it fall on the grass?"

Toph slowly shook her head. "No."

I shot my gaze from her to Zuko, realizing that whatever he was doing, Toph was in on it. My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, then? There are only two cards left."

"Yes," he answered, staring at me.

I frowned at him, crossing my arms. "So it's the last pair."

"No," he replied, a smirk passing over his lips, mocking me for being ignorant to whatever his issue was.

"You're confusing me," I said, throwing up my arms in exasperation.

With a sigh, Zuko ran a hand through his hair. He finally stared me in the eye and shifted to where he was an inch away from my face. "There is another pair."

My heart beat a little faster as his warm breath washed over my face. I blinked, feeling stupid. I hated feeling stupid, but my anger couldn't come properly when he was right in front of me like this.

Zuko swiped the cards off the stump and crawled over on top of the stump, his shadow hiding me from the sun. I couldn't see Toph anymore - Zuko took up my entire vision.

"Uh..." I gaped at him.

He leaned over and crawled over the stump until he was on my side. He kind of guided my to the ground, then leaned over me, gently nuzzling my neck. My heart stopped.

"Do you understand?" he murmured, tracing my jaw with his nose.

"Ur-hem-meh," I managed.

Zuko smiled and looked down at me. I stared up at him, struggling to breathe. Aang, Aang, Aang, I told myself. But Zuko's golden gaze was piercing me again.

"Zuko.." I finished, closing my eyes and accepted the choice I known I'd decided long ago.

I knew he was grinning as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. He paused, apparantly waiting to see if I protested.

Needless to say, due to my inability to speak, and maybe my secret desires, I did nothing of the sort.

He gently ran his mouth down my nose and brushed my cheek, just barely touching me with his lips. I shivered under him.

He leaned and pressed his voice near my ear. "We're two of a kind."

And he carefully kissed me, and I opened my eyes just barely to meet his identical gaze, smouldering. I reached up and wrapped my hands in his hair, bringing him closer. This was the advantage of kissing someone with hair - I could move him closer if I wanted to. And my body demanded that I DID move him closer.

Zuko murmured against my lips, restraining the moan he held in.

Eventually we broke apart, panting silently.

As Toph laughed nearby, Zuko shot me a rueful smirk.

"I win."


End file.
